Truths Unfolding
by Ellen1996
Summary: Emily is there for Spencer when she's at her lowest and weakest. But will she be there when the A-team starts targeting Spencer?


**A/N: Whazzaap! I know I'm an absentee from FanFictions, but film school is taking up a LOT of my time. Apologies in advance. This is a PLL fic, Spencer/Emily centric. No couple (even though I personally think Spoby is a bit of a waste.) Have fun, enjoy, review!**

**Chapter One**

_SOS._

_I'll be right there._

"Emily." Spencer practically shoved the swimmer inside the house as soon as she opened the door. Emily rubbed her shoulder that had been painfully caught onto the doorframe and turned to her friend. "What did you text an SOS for? Spencer, are you okay?" She frowned as she saw the brunette looking agitated and ill at ease.

Spencer took a deep breath, as if getting ready to say something huge, but then sighed. "I can't tell you."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure you meant to tell me something if you wanted me to come over so badly. Where are Aria and Hanna?"

"Hanna's having dinner with her mom and Aria was doing something with Ezra, neither of them could come." Spencer shrugged. "I- I mean, it's fine."

Emily took Spencer's hand and guided her to the couch, taking a seat. "Tell me what's going on."

The brunette did her oh-so-typical Spencer grin, and said "It's too long a story."

"I've got plenty of time. My mom and dad are out for the rest of the week." Emily smiled. Spencer lifted an eyebrow. "Really? I thought they never let you out of the house?"

"I told them I was staying at Paige's to do homework." Emily smiled. Spencer scoffed. "Right...homework." She sighed, remembering what she called Emily for. "Anyway, I...I need to tell you something about...about Toby."

Emily frowned, but didn't interrupt her.

"Well, I overheard him talking when he thought I was doing homework downstairs. He was on the phone with someone...I couldn't tell who it was but he was in a pretty nasty argument with them."

"What about?" Emily asked. Spencer stared at the carpet as she continued. "It was...him saying that he didn't want to do his part of the job if they couldn't guarantee 'she' would be safe."

"And this 'she' being you?" Emily asked. Spencer nodded. "At least, that's what I think. Then he said that he wouldn't do it no matter what they threatened him with...but then he got really silent...and after some time he just said 'Okay, fine. I'll do it.' And hung up."

Emily's eyes were wide. "They threatened him?"

"A-and now I'm not sure what to think...Is he going to break in? Hurt me? Kill me?"

"Spencer..." Emily put a careful hand on Spencer's shaking ones. "He loves you."

"That's what I _thought_, Em." Spencer said. "Hearing that...I don't think he does."

"Okay, that's it. I'm spending the night here." Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer's now crying figure. The brunette hugged her friend back as tears slipped down her face.

"You're going to be okay, Spence."

Spencer pulled back and sniffed, drying her cheeks. "It's...It was going to be our anniversary next week..."

Emily was speechless at the girl in front of her. She had no clue how to say anything, or how to comfort her friend. Instead, she got up.

"I'm going to kill Toby Cavanaugh."

(...)

Spencer had been crying herself to a much-needed sleep. It was a Tuesday, after all. They had to get up really early tomorrow morning. Melissa was on holiday to California and her parents were somewhere at a congress, meaning that she too was spending the week alone. Emily had carried her upstairs and to her bed, and had tucked her in. Now, the swimmer was comfortingly stroking Spencer's hair as she let her own mind wander off.

Spencer and Toby were like the perfect couple. He was caring, kind and knew how to treat her. Spencer was on cloud nine for the biggest part of their relationship. Sure they'd had their ups and downs but in the end, everything worked out.

But not this time.

The fact that Toby would even think about hurting Spencer was outrageous in Emily's eyes. No matter how much she'd wanted things to be different, she had to face the truth. Toby was part of the A-team.

_Toby was A._

Spencer sighed in her sleep and Emily smiled at how adorable she was being. She carefully retracted her hand and went downstairs to get something to drink. When she passed the clock in the hall, she read 10:52 pm.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a Dr. Pepper. Smiling, she remembered that Spencer had once vowed to have the softdrink in her fridge whenever Emily was coming over. It touched her that Spencer had remembered such a small thing.

She opened the can and took a grateful sip of the drink, looking at the dark kitchen.

She froze when she saw a figure standing in the doorway, staring at her.


End file.
